


A Haircut

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Charity Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, rated t because of some suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: After stumbling on one too many logs, Hilda realizes she's in dire need a haircut and who else to cut it but her traveling companion/boyfriend?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).



> This is a giftfic/charity fic for roxyryoko for donating $10 to the Minnesota Freedom Fund. The prompt/request was Hilda/Caspar post canon, one gives the other a haircut.
> 
> Thank you so much for donating!!!

Hilda had figured out what the problem was the first time she tripped on a log, however, Caspar had not figured it out at all the third time it had happened. They were traveling in a forest, and Hilda never saw so many logs just laying carelessly about.

Caspar, ever the gentleman, had offered his arm for Hilda to take. “Wow Hil, you’re uh, kinda clumsy today, aren’t ya?”

She likely had bruises forming around her kneecaps, but the quantities of the bruises she formed weren’t nearly as much as her boyfriend had, although she had mostly seen them whenever they weren’t traveling. She already had experience tending to him. About seven years’ worth of it since their academy days. Caspar barely shrugged through his bruises, however, for her, she could feel her knees wobbling from all that falling.

Still, Hilda was used to Caspar being the one getting into scuffles, not her losing against every log they passed. Her getting hurt like this wasn’t a natural occurrence. “I don’t think the problem’s my clumsiness, Caspar. It’s cute that you think it’s that.”

“I’m already carrying almost all our gear, but do you want me to carry you as well?” Caspar carrying their weapons and supplies wasn’t something she had sweet-talked him into, but rather, something he had insisted on doing. It had to do with him wanting to get used to carrying weight. The only thing Hilda insisted he couldn’t touch was Freikugel. She was too afraid what even touching it could do to him.

“You’re so sweet Caspar,” she said, patting his elbow, “but no thanks.” Hilda tried to fix her hair for the upteemth time today, but no matter what she did, the problem she had was evident. 

“Are you sure about that? I uh, don’t like seeing you get hurt, you know?”

“I know,” she said. “But we’ve traveled for quite a while and my hair’s gotten a bit long. Too long, actually,” she grabbed a part that had been held by her ponytail and pouted when she noticed the split ends again. She was afraid her hair would start falling if it didn’t get cut soon. 

But even worse were her bangs, the tips now actively stinging her eyes and hindering her vision. Even when she wrangled with them and tried to tie them into her ponytail, they were still too short for that. She needed to cut those as soon as possible.

“Where’s those hair clips of yours?” he asked. “Didn’t you say you had some to spare when you gave one to that little girl in the village over in Gautier territory?”

Hilda recalled how that little girl’s face lit up when she gave her the butterfly wing hair clip. Gautier territory was so devoid of happiness and color that she now understood why Sylvain was always secretly so sad all the time. Caspar’s reaction after that was also very much worth the effort as she remembered all the affection he showered her with after. Thanks to Caspar being with her all the time, she felt as though she were incapable of disappointment. It was freeing to her.

“Well, one of them broke, and I think I lost another. I can’t seem to find it anywhere!”

“Aw, that’s a shame. Maybe we can buy one in the next village over. Or some supplies for you to make. You’re pretty good at that sorta thing.” If this were Holst, he would have brought up how inattentive Hilda was to her surroundings. Or how it could have gotten stolen and how this could lead to bigger problems. “We should be pretty close to one, right about now, see?”

He waved to a caravan of merchants traveling through the trees. They waved back. “Let’s see if they’re selling a pair of scissors.”

“Alright, but leave the talking to me,” she said, singing her words. Hilda was way better at haggling and negotiating than Caspar ever was. “Hey there! My boyfriend and I are traveling around  Fódlan and we were wondering if you happened to own a pair of scissors. If you did, that would be totally amazing!” She batted her eyes for extra effect. Then she realized how much it stung thanks to her hair getting in the way of her eyelashes. This was  _ such _ an inconvenience. 

After some sweet-talking, she got the scissors at a better rate that she even could have imagined. 

“Neat! Now we can go to the inn and get your haircut there!”

_ Oh no. This won’t do!  _ “Unless you want me to trip on another log again...”

Caspar placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed. “Oh. This is your way of asking me to help you with your hair, isn’t it?”

Hilda clasped her hands together and smiled. “You know me  _ so _ well, Caspar! This is why I love you so much!”

“Aww, I uh, love you too, babe,” he said, his face visibly red as he now held the scissors. “Are you sure you want  _ me _ to help you with your hair?”

Hilda nodded. “Of course! I trust you and you have that oh-so-stylish undercut.”

“You don’t have to sweet-talk me, too, you know.”

“I wasn’t! And you don’t have to worry about disappointing me. It’s just hair. It’ll grow out. Oh! And I’ll sweeten the deal. I’ll do something nice for you if you do this for me. It can be  _ anything  _ you want.” She would have winked at him, but yet again, her hair was in the way. And she was planning on having a fun evening with him, anyway. Their nights together were always fun and filled with stories and reminiscing of their time together in the academy, among other things.

“Alright. Can you stay still, Hil? I don’t want to hurt you or anything.” He readied the scissors, but didn’t cut. “And can you close your eyes? Don’t wanna mess up those pretty eyelashes of yours.”

“How considerate of you! But you won’t. Trust me.” After that, Hilda stayed completely still as Caspar snipped away. The gentle noise of the scissors scraping away tendrils of hair as they drifted to the floor brought a calming effect to Hilda. Not that it wasn’t calming for her. When she was little, she would often fall asleep during haircuts.

“All done. Well, at least I think I’m done,” he said. Hilda touched her hair with her fingertips. They felt like they always did and they  _ seemed  _ to be at the correct length, except for the edges being a little sharp, but at least her vision wouldn’t be hindered any longer.  _ Take that, logs! _

“Thanks so much!” she said, going on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. “Seems you did pretty well!”

Caspar was rooted to the spot, his eyes firmly on hers. “I never really noticed how pretty your eyes look in the sunlight. You can kinda see some gold stuff in them.” A part of Hilda wanted to tease him for not noticing, especially considering the amount of eye contact they had exchanged during more...intimate settings, but Caspar’s best trait was how honest and sincere he always was and how she wanted to live up to some of that, at least with him. 

His arms slowly snaked around her and she could feel herself drawing closer to him. She had always been drawn to him, even during their academy days. Caspar lowered towards her, his lips meeting hers. The first time they kissed, Hilda would complain about how chapped his lips were but thanks to her advice on how he could reduce how chapped his lips were, he was now soft against her lips. She angled her face a little better against him, making sure to wrap her own arms around him. Hilda loved each and every single one of these spur-of-the-moment romantic moments in their travels. 

Caspar deepened the kiss, causing every single one of her nerves to go alight. He took her in so eagerly and effortlessly that Hilda felt herself practically melting to his touch.

She broke the kiss. His face was flushed, like how it usually was after they shared a kiss. “Have you thought of something I can do for you? Maybe I can do something for you right now, maybe?” she said, half teasing.

“Actually, yeah, I still have this crook in my neck and boy do I need a massage right there when we get to the inn. The way that guy tackled me in that last scuffle really did a number on me,” he said, massaging the area bothering him. Hilda noticed his hands were on that spot a little too much since that fight.

Hilda laughed. Of course Caspar would want a massage. And she would happily oblige. After all, that fight was  _ really _ entertaining to watch. “Alright, let’s get moving.”

“And if you step on any more logs then I’ll cut them down!”

He always knew how to make her laugh. “Alright, Caspar. Lead the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to donate to a cause regarding the recent events going on, esp related to BLM or to an international charity based on current events going on there as well, please DM me on twitter (sfw writing: Bear_of_Varley and nsfw/writing: heatwavekrayola) and I will write at least 1k words to every $10 you donate with a character/pairing of your choice. I do prefer writing rarepairs, however.
> 
> Please stay safe!


End file.
